An all too pleasant sight
by DaChocolat
Summary: What happens when Freed reveals what's hidden under his layers of garments? / Fraxus / Oneshot


**So this was supposed to be a semi-serious oneshot but turned a little more serious after all xD I wrote it bc we barely ever get Freed fanservice in the series and it's a shame that this damn coat of his always hides those nice arms and his abs so this is where this one came from ahaha xD**

* * *

Laxus narrowed his eyes as he spotted the bunch of females standing in front of the guild's private training room. Had he missed something? Impossible. Freed had told him to meet him there in five minutes and the blond was actually being a few minutes ealier for once. Now what on earth were they doing there?

Not a single sound could be heard but as he came closer he was able to make out who exactly was gathered before the one window that allowed them to look into the training's room. There was blue hair from Levy, two white-haired heads that could only be the two female Strauss siblings and a brunette. Cana, undeniably. All four of them seemed way too focused and contented for the dragon slayer's liking and his orange eyes narrowed even further as a certain suspicion arose.

"The hell you gaping at?" In reality he didn't have to ask. His gut feeling must be right unless someone had joined Freed for training.

The sound of Laxus' clear rumbling voice had all four of the females turn their heads towards him, surprise and the slightest feeling of oh-shit-we-got-caught evident on their faces before Cana was the first out of them to regain a grin. "Arriving just in time, Sparky."

"Don't call me that," Laxus grumbled out as he finally reached their hated this nickname and she just didn't stop using it.

"You can't really blame us for _looking_ , can ya?"

He could. He sure could. And he was about to respond just that as his own focus fell onto the man in the training room. _His boyfriend._ It looked like he was finishing his training routine with a couple of sword play moves and stances and the lightning mage didn't notice how he had fallen quiet before he could give the snarky and protective response he'd actually planned for.

Freed's long emerald hair was tied up to a pony tail and the only piece of attire that was currently covering him really was a pair of black jogging pants.

Laxus' eyes wandered. He could see how fingers of strong, calloused hands were holding the hilt of his sword tightly and the blond might as well blame himself for how much of an erotic sight this alone could be. He had felt Freed's hands before. All over him. His fingers, his grip. The firm muscles of his arms were playing deliciously with every motion he made, chest heaving and tightening with his respiration and abs perfectly exposed. Drops of sweat were covering the beautiful skin telling about successful hours of training and Laxus wanted to touch it.

Mesmerized, the blond ended up focusing his boyfriend's face. Utter concentration had settled in his expression. He hadn't expected anything different, not from Freed. If he had taken note of his female audience then he didn't seem to care.

And well, Laxus had not taken note of his long moment of mental absence.

"Don't start droolin' on us, kay?"

It was Cana's playful and utterly amused voice that brought him back to the here and now and the tall male quickly shook his head before his previously grumpy expression fell back into place.

"Still blaming us," the card mage asked with a smug mien. And could she spot the slightest hint of a blush starting to appear on the guy's face? Ha, yes!

"Nevermind. The show's over," he growled and turned to the door so he could finally go meet Freed as promised. He heard giggling from the other three women as he did so, and briefly stopped once more when Cana threw another response at him. "C'mon, it happens once in a blue moon that we see him with such little clothing and have the possibility to appreciate it without drawing too much attention. No harm in enjoying the attractive males of our guild, right? You belong to 'em, too."

That is what she called not drawing attention? Standing there in front of the window, with four of them?! "Whatever, don't care." All Laxus cared for was the green-haired man inside this room. At least his protectiveness was serving to distract him from this slightly hot feeling that had overcome him when watching Freed's unintended little show. Oh dammit.

But when he entered the room he realized that either the rune magician seriously hadn't taken note of his viewers or he really really didn't care and just ignored it. Because his face lit up the moment he saw Laxus coming in and he instantly stopped in his movement, the strain and seriousness easing away from his face.

"Laxus, there you are." His right hand raised to brush the back of it along his forehead and he was just about to say something else when suddenly he felt two hands cup his face and lips press against his own with an urge he sure as hell had not expected right then and there. His inital reaction was to blink once before the brief moment of surprised tension faded and he relaxed into the kiss, hand that was holding his sword gripped dropping and a pleased hum escaping his lips.

By the time they pulled apart Freed wasn't only panting from his previous training anymore and he saw his boyfriend averting his gaze for the first moment after the rushed gesture before he scratched the back of his head what had the greenet form a soft smirk. "What brought this on?"

"Nothin'. You finished your trainin'?"

Nothing, sure. "You know, I wouldn't mind being greeted in such a manner more frequently," Freed teased as his free hand moved to settle on the taller man's waist. Greenish blue eyes looked up into orange ones and spotting a certain bit of desire in them did satisfy him.

However, instead of mentioning it, the rune mage withdrew to get his towel and bottle of water. They had agreed to head home together and they would.

Laxus only huffed at this comment, broad muscular arms crossing before his chest as he watched his boyfriend grab his stuff.

"I need to change and I would shower here as well…," he began with his back still turned on the blond. Then he straightened his body and turned his head just a tad bit. "But something tells me that it would be much more pleasant to shower at home with a guaranteed privacy."

Oh and this, this was music to the dragon slayer's ears! Not that he would admit it… Not that he would say something too obvious… But the spark in his eyes and his still existent blush were confirmation enough that Laxus very much approved of this idea. "Hmm… sounds good."

And how it did. Freed was his only and he was going to appreciate not only his body but soul and the entire being that was him, that was for sure.


End file.
